Truth or Dare
by C-is-for-Crazy987
Summary: Craig has Tweek over to stay the weekend. They get bored, so they play truth or dare. They are 13 in this story. TweekXCraig(Creek)


**Disclaimer: South Park and its characters are copyrighted to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I wish I could own South Park, but I don't. :(**

 **A/N: They are 13 in this story.**

 **Pairing: Tweek and Craig**

 **Craigs POV**

My best friend Tweek Tweak was coming over. My parents and sister left for the week, so I can practically do whatever I want. Since I can do whatever I want he's staying at my house for the week. I miss him so much. I haven't seen him since school on Friday. It's now only Saturday morning. I think I may be getting too obsessed with him. I want to be by him 24/7. For him to be all mine. I'm truly in love with him. There is only one thing I don't like. He's taller than me by about four inches.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even realize that someone is ringing the doorbell. I go to run to get the door but fail and fall on the floor. Then I almost fall down the stairs. When I answer the door I'm out of breath and panting. I look up at him and see the confusion on his face and I almost attack him. He's so fucking hot.

"C-craig, you ok?"

Shit, I'm staring at him.

"Yeah."

I walk away leaving him at the door to let himself in. I go into the living room. I'm not even sure that he is coming until he sits down next to me. To make sure that I don't stare at him I turn on the TV.

It works for about 20 minutes, but then I start catching myself glancing at him. I think he noticed since he's shaking and twitching more now.

I look over at him. "I'm bored. What do you want to do?"

"I don't k-know. W-wanna play a game?"

"Okay, what do you want to play?"

"I d-don't know. THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I sigh, after being friends with him for as long as I have you get used to his screaming/twitching/shaking.

"Um…you want to play truth or dare?"

"S-sure," I can see that he's worried. "Truth or d-dare?"

"Truth."

"Um...what's y-your deepest darkest s-secret?"

FUCK! My deepest darkest secret is that I'm gay.

"Um...my deepest darkest secret is...that I'm gay," I whisper the last part. I don't know if he heard it or not, but I think he did. His eyes got big and his expression is one of shock. The silence is so thick you can cut it with a knife. I can't take it any longer. I broke the silence by asking, "truth or dare?"

"T-truth," Now I can use his own truth on him.

"What's your darkest deepest secret?"

Without hesitation, he looks me right in the eyes and says, "I'm gay." I'm shocked and when he realizes that he smiles. HE FUCKING SMILES! What the fuck is happening?!

"T-truth or dare," he asks like nothing is happening and we're having a normal conversation.

"Dare."

"Text the p-person you l-like and tell them you like t-them."

What the fuck is up with him he's usually not like this? I have to do it anyway. I pull my out phone and find his contact. _I 3 you_ I type then send it. About thirty seconds later Tweek smiles and pulls out his phone. Then he smiles even more and starts typing. When he sets his phone down he looks back up at me with a huge smile on his face. Then, my phone vibrates and I look at the screen to see what he text back. My heart skips a beat. _I 3 you, too_ (what he text back).

I smile and look back up at him. "Really," I ask my voice full of disbelief and hope, as I ask this I move closer to him. He simply nods.

The next thing I know is that Tweeks lips are being smashed against mine. I don't even hesitate to kiss him back. I never thought in a thousand years that I would ever get to kiss him, or that he would kiss me.

He pushes me backward so he's on top of me. I never thought Tweek would be the dominant person, but I like him dominant. He's even better at this than I thought he would be. He is an extremely good kisser. We stretch out the kiss as long as we can, but we pull apart to breathe. His forehead on mine, both of us smiling.

All of a sudden he yawns and I chuckle.I get out from under him and grab his hand then go upstairs to my room.I get changed for bed and so does he. Then, we get in bed. His arms wrapped around me, his body pushed against mine, and his face buried in my hair. We're slowly drifting off to sleep, and when I think he is asleep I hear him ask, "will you be my boyfriend?"

I smile at this and reply, "of course I will be." Then, I feel him smile and kiss the top of my head. We're just laying here smiling in the dark like freaks. I feel myself drift off. That night like every other I dreamed of having Tweek, but instead of him being in my arms I was in his.

~ _time skip to the morning~_

I wake up and realize that two arms are wrapped around my stomach. I look behind me to see who they belong to and come face to face with a sleeping Tweek. Then the of memory of last night comes back to me and I kiss his nose. Then, fall back to sleep, smiling just like last night.

Everything is going to be okay as long as he's by my side.

 **THE END**


End file.
